


Bath Phone

by StayWildMoon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Slash, Smut, SuperBat, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayWildMoon/pseuds/StayWildMoon
Summary: AU! Bruce Wayne es el nuevo accionista mayoritario de The Daily Planet, que en cada visita que hace, se topa con uno de los principales reporteros, Clark Kent, con quien hay una clara tensión. Bruce coquetea, seduce, pero aquel hombre... No parece hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse o sonreír tímidamente.Bruce piensa que es hora tentar a su empleado, haciéndole una llamada desde la bañera.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 32





	1. Introducción

  
  
Bruce Wayne, sabe que es una persona atractiva. Sabe que tiene absolutamente todo para que cualquier persona caiga directo a sus pies: Es atractivo, elegante, inteligente y algo para nada menor, es millonario.

Esto último es algo que suele atraer a las personas equivocadas, pero... Bruce Wayne es alguien que esta acostumbrado a esto, a llamar la atención de personas que no solo lo quieren por como es, si no también por su dinero. Y Bruce no tiene problemas en darles una noche de sexo desenfrenado, pero rara vez, como cualquier otra persona con la que se relaciona de esa forma, vuelve a verlos.   
  
  
Y como ya mencionamos anteriormente, Bruce Wayne tiene todas las cualidades para atraer a una persona y también, a la persona que quiere, sin embargo, Bruce Wayne puede decir que acaba de encontrarse con algo que lo esta dejando completamente desconcertado en todo sentido de la palabra. 

  
Y no es fácil dejar desconcertado a Bruce Wayne, en absoluto.   
  
Bruce es alguien que raramente se impresiona, y puede decir con toda seguridad que la persona a la que conoce hace casi tres meses... Lo tiene bastante desconcertado.   
  
No solo por su gran atractivo, si no porque esa persona parece no registrar sus avances.  
  
Bueno, en realidad no es que no los registra, todo parece indicar que si, registra todos los avances que hace pero, aquel hombre al que conoció en The Daily Planet, ya que trabaja allí... Parece salido de una sus fantasías más sucias.   
  
Y es no todos los días te encuentras con alguien que tiene un rostro tan perfecto: los rasgos marcados, fuertes, pero al mismo tiempo, increíblemente delicados. Una mirada que parecía poder verlo todo, con un color claro, que Bruce podría asegurar que podría estar mirándolo por horas y no se aburriría... y eso que Bruce es alguien que se suele aburrir con facilidad de sus conquistas.   
El rostro, ya explicamos lo que es el rostro, pero Bruce aún no puede entender como alguien puede llegar a ser tan perfecto. No entiende como alguien tiene un rostro tan perfecto. Y se nota que aquel hombre, no se da cuenta de su atractivo, porque ciertamente, podría ser modelo y ganar fortunas solo con mirar al lente de una camara y sonreír un poco.   
  
Y no hablemos del cuerpo de esa persona, porque Bruce debe decir que es algo que lo deja sin aire: la espalda ancha, muy ancha, de esas que parecen estar marcadas y en las que uno le encantaría poder clavar las uñas, besarla... tocar cada uno de esos músculos. Los brazos son igual de fuertes, y Bruce esto lo sabe porque en más de una oportunidad, aprovecho a tocar el brazo ajeno, a modo de saludo y al apretarlo levemente... Si, esos brazos son tan fuertes y fibrosos como parecen.   
  
Todo en aquel hombre es perfecto. Y ese hombre tiene un nombre y es Clark Kent, uno de los principales reporteros de The Daily Planet. Uno bastante bueno, porque ciertamente, Bruce había leído notas que este escribió, sin siquiera saber el aspecto físico de este, y había quedado atrapado en cada una de las palabras que narraba aquel hombre.   
  
Alguien con una empatía increíble, y eso no solo lo sabía por como lo veía interactuar con el resto de los compañeros de trabajo, si no también en las diversas notas que hace a las personas. Reportajes con gran contenido y delicadeza, que solo alguien realmente bueno puede lograr. Alguien que pregunta cosas delicadas, pero siendo totalmente respetuoso a quien se lo preguntan. 

Es decir: Clark Kent es perfecto.   
Y Bruce sabe que no esta bien mezclar trabajo con sexo, pero... Bueno, puede hacer una excepción. Y realmente quiere hacerla, pero... Clark no parece entender ninguna indirecta.   
  
Bueno, no es que no las entiende. Lo hace, porque cada vez que Bruce le hace algún comentario halagando su trabajo o su aspecto físico... aquel hombre solo se dedica a sonreír tímidamente o incluso sonrojarse y simplemente agradecer, o mirar para el costado. 

No solo es atractivo, es adorable... Demasiado inocente. Y eso no es algo que entre en la cabeza de Bruce Wayne: ¿Cómo es que alguien es así de atractivo y tan inocente? ¡Eso simplemente no cuadra!  
  


Y Bruce no le coqueteo una vez, le coqueteo varias... Uno puede pensar que simplemente, aquel hombre no esta interesado en él, pero... No. Bruce vio como en muchas oportunidades, cuando se encuentra entretenido en alguna charla con otra persona, Clark lo mira, y no lo mira precisamente por mirar, lo mira de _esa forma._ Además, será muy inocente, pero más de una vez, lo descubrió mirándole el trasero y Bruce no es alguien que no le vaya a regalar un poco más a esos ojos y simplemente, se sube un poco más el pantalón, sabiendo que el trasero se levanta más y... cuando voltea, aquel hombre esta mirándolo embobado y si las miradas chocan... Clark corre la mirada avergonzado. 

Definitivamente, Clark no es el tipo de hombre que vaya de frente y parece ser que es lo bastante tímido como para decirle algo. 

Y... ya llevan tres meses así, en la nada misma. Y Bruce ya no aguanta. Es un hombre con necesidades, y no importa con cuantas personas se acueste... No logra quitarse de la cabeza a aquel reportero. No lo logra y tiene la intuición que si lo provoca lo suficiente, puede liberar ese lado salvaje que tanto quiere liberar. 

Así que Bruce, tomo la decisión de jugar realmente sucio. Porque esa algo que sabe. 

Por esa razón, ahora se encuentra en la enorme y lujosa bañera de la Mansión Wayne, sumergido en la espuma. Tiene su celular en una mano y sonríe, mirando el contacto de Clark, que obviamente, no fue algo difícil de conseguir. 

Sonríe, porque sabe que esta utilizando artillería pesada y esta... nunca fue necesaria usarla. Es la primera vez. 

_Siempre hay una primera vez._

Bruce simplemente, saca una foto de sus piernas, desnudas, cubiertas por espuma y luego, va directo a la aplicación de Whatsapp. No. No va a enviar la foto, no va a ir tan rápido... O tal vez si. 

_Bruce:  
Clark, te escribe Bruce, necesito que vengas a la mansión Wayne, enseguida._

Bruce sonríe, porque ve casi enseguida, ve los ítem color celestes al lado del mensaje y como Clark escribe rápido. 

Clark Kent:

_Buenos Días, señor Wayne.  
Perdón por la pregunta, pero: ¿Cómo obtuvo mi número?_

Tan inocente. Pero Bruce sabe, que ese hombre no puede ser tan inocente. 

_Bruce:  
Digamos que soy el accionista mayoritario del diario para el que trabajas. _

_Clark Kent:  
Cierto. Ahora estoy en la oficina: ¿Puedo ir más tarde?_

Tan buen empleado. Tan ejemplar que Bruce siente un poco de culpa por hacer lo que esta haciendo. 

_Bruce_ :

_Le pedí a tu jefe que te diera el permiso para que vinieras._

_Clark:_

_Bueno, si el dio el permiso... ¿Cuál es la dirección de su casa?_

_Bruce_ :

_Tomate un taxi, yo lo pago. Ahí te paso el mapa con la ubicación._

Bruce deja el celular de un lado y sonríe, mirando el otro teléfono, que esta en uno de los costados de la bañera. Se sumerge un poco más en el agua caliente, dejando solo su cabeza fuera del agua. 

Se estaba excitando con tan solo planear lo mucho que tentaría a Clark Kent. 


	2. Clark Kent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: Como ya deben saber, pero no esta demás aclarar, ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece. Yo no gano dinero escribiendo esto y solo lo hago para entretenerme y entretener.

La primera vez que Clark Kent conoció a Bruce Wayne, sintió como un escalofrío recorría toda su espina dorsal y un inmenso calor, invadía absolutamente todo su cuerpo, concentrándose un poco en sus mejillas, sabiendo que en efecto, ocurrió lo que realmente detesta: se sonrojo.   
  
Se sonrojo y si bien, hizo todo lo humanamente posible para no tartamudear, lo hizo un poco y le fue un poco difícil aguantar aquella profunda mirada sobre él.   
  
Una mirada que parece poder ver más allá de lo creíble. Razón por la cuál, como se explico antes, simplemente evadió la mirada de Bruce y simplemente siguió con su trabajo como siempre.   
  
Y a pesar de que todo el día se estuvo dedicando a editar una muy importante nota que tenía que presentar dentro de dos días, Bruce no se había ido de su mente.   
  
Bruce nunca se fue de su mente.   
  
Y parecía que tampoco se iba de The Daily Planet, porque lo veía prácticamente todos los días y...   
  
Y...  
  
Clark no esta acostumbrado a esa clase de atención. No.   
  
Clark no esta acostumbrado a que un hombre como Bruce Wayne lo este halagando cada vez que puede, que lo mire fije y que en incluso apoye la mano sobre el hombro y la resbale por la mano, suavamente. Como si acaso...  
  
¿Acaso Bruce Wayne estaba coqueteando con él?  
  
Clark hubiera creído que eso no era posible, porque seamos sinceros: Bruce Wayne es un multimillonario, billonario, o lo que sea, alguien que tiene muchísimo dinero y podría estar con cualquier persona que quisiera y él... Clark Kent, es un simple reportero que hace tan solo medio año, pudo lograr juntar el dinero para mudarse de la casa de su madre, en aquella granja que ciertamente, extraña.   
  
En resumen: Bruce y él son de mundos bastante diferentes para poder si quiera atraerse pero...   
  
Pero Bruce tiene una fama muy conocida de ser un casanova y que no precisamente le gustaban solamente las mujeres. Bruce Wayne es abiertamente bisexual y... Clark no puede evitar quitarle la mirada de encima cuando la ve. Y agradece que después de meses de conocerse, ya no tartamudea, aunque le cuesta mantener la mirada de Bruce por tanto tiempo encima.   
  
Y Clark tiene que admitir que en los momentos que Bruce esta distraído, hablando con otra persona, son en los que aprovecha para poder observarlo todo lo que quiere y recorrer de arriba abajo todo lo que es el señor Wayne en si.   
  
Bruce es perfecto: tiene la espalda fuerte, se nota que trabaja su cuerpo. Los brazos también, lo nota por como le queda la camisa, un poco apretada y Clark sigue bajando y es ahí, donde su mente entra en corto circuito y tiene que hacer todo lo posible para que su mente no comience a imaginar situaciones...  
  
Situaciones que pueden ser varias: los dos solos en el ascensor y Bruce repentinamente, besándolo, fuerte, sucio, apoyando las manos sin decoro alguno en cualquier parte del cuerpo, tomándole las manos y haciéndole tocar el trasero, el cuál Clark por alguna razón, sabe que es firme y hasta un poco blando.   
  
Clark imagina apretarlo y besar a Bruce a su antojo, acorralándolo en aquel ascensor.   
  
También se imagina teniendo que hacer todo lo que aquel multimillonario desee. Todo. Imagina recibiendo ordenes o incluso, se imagina a Bruce cumpliendo las ordenes...   
  
Pero toda la imaginación termina cuando Bruce se da cuenta que lo observa y con todo el disimulo del mundo, le regala esa gloriosa vista de su trasero, siendo levantado porque en efecto, se sube los pantalones y estos se ajustan un poco más ahí debajo... Y todo es perfecto y a la vez no, porque tiene que hacer un esfuerzo enorme, para que su erección no se note en el medio de la oficina.   
  
Bruce Wayne no deja de coquetear con él y Clark... Clark no sabe como si quiera responder a eso.   
  
Solo tuvo dos novias, con las cuales realmente no funciono la relación pero no termino mal con ninguna de ellas. En absoluto, es más, Lois Lane es su mejor amiga y con la que se pudo abrir y decirle, que en efecto, había una gran probabilidad de que no se sintiera atraído por las mujeres, tanto como pensaba.   
  
Si.   
Clark duda de su sexualidad y esta casi seguro que es bisexual solo por unas pocas mujeres, porque sino ciertamente, se siente más atraído por los hombres.   
  
Hombres tan masculinos y que se tienen mucha confianza en si mismos. Hombres como Bruce Wayne.   
  
Pero... ¿Cómo poder coquetear o intentar algo con alguien como Bruce Wayne? ¡Ese hombre es un completo adonis! ¡Es todo un playboy! No debe haber nada que lo sorprenda...  
  
Muy al contrario de Clark, que muchas cosas lo sorprenden y una de ellas, es estar en un tazi rumbo a la Mansión Wayne, por una razón que desconoce completamente.   
  
¿Por qué Bruce lo quiere ahí?

Si es por algo laboral, tranquilamente, podría esperar a cualquier otro día o podría decírselo otra persona de The Daily Planet.   
  


_Bruce:  
Tienes un viaje largo hasta Ciudad Gótica y no quiero que te aburras._

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué se pone tan nervioso cuando se trata de Bruce? Ni que no hubiera estado con otra persona antes... Pero Bruce va más allá de cualquier persona y eso lo pone mucho más nervioso que de costumbre.   
  


_Clark:  
No se preocupe, no estoy aburrido. _

  
¡Y claro que no lo está! Su cabeza tiene diez mil teorías sobre el porque Bruce necesita que este en la Mansión Wayne. 

_Bruce:  
No me trates de ustedes, puedes llamarme Bruce.   
Quiero que de ahora en más, me llames Bruce._

Clark siente como su cuerpo se queda tieso ante esto... y se muerde los labios, mojándolos un poco.  
  
Ya no lo tiene que llamar Señor Wayne, ahora es solo Bruce... ¿Pero seguramente es para que no sea una charla tan formal, verdad?

_Bruce:_  
_Aunque... Tal vez en otro momento, me gustaría que me llames Sr. Wayne._

_Clark:_  
_¿En qué momento? ¿En la oficina?_

_Bruce:  
Puede ser, si... Pero yo no me refiero a la oficina. _

¿Entonces por qué demonios le dice que lo llame Bruce si luego va querer que lo llame Señor Wayne?

_Clark:_

_¿Y qué otra oportunidad te tendría que volver a llamar Señor Wayne?_

_Bruce:_  
_Eres más inocente de lo que creía, Clark..._

  
Y Bruce envía una foto.   
  
Una foto que hace que el corazón de Clark comience a ir mucho más rápido y la respiración sea mucho más densa. El cuerpo comienza a sentir calor. Mucho calor. 

La foto en si, no dice nada... Solo son lo que parecen ser las piernas de Bruce, en una muy lujosa bañera, que probablemente sale lo mismo que el valor del departamento que actualmente alquila en el centro.   
  
Las piernas fuertes y masculinas, cubiertas por un poco de espuma. 

¿De verdad Bruce le esta enviando esa foto a él?  
  
No puede ser. 

_Bruce:  
Y dime, Clark ¿Qué es lo que llevas puesto?_

  
  
  
Todo esto tiene que ser un sueño.   
Uno muy humedo y demasiado rebuscado. Como si acaso se tratara de una película porno con mucha trama. Porno con un argumento. 

  
  
_Bruce:  
¿Estás ahí?_

_Clark:  
Llevo puesto una camisa escocesa, roja, con lineas amarillas y verdes._

_Bruce:  
¿Por qué no mejor me mandas una foto?  
Digo... Yo te mande una, no es justo que yo sea el único que te mande fotos..._

— Señor ¿Esta bien?— pregunta el joven taxista, mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor. 

Clark no sabe como responder a eso.   
¿Cómo le explicas a una persona que el jefe de tu jefe te acaba de pedir una foto por qué el te envio una de sus piernas cubiertas por espuma?

— Si, claro que lo estoy ¿Por qué no lo estaría?— pregunta nervioso, sintiendo el calor en su cuerpo, sobre todo en las mejillas y ahí... abajo.   
— Porque su cara esta roja y esta transpirando— responde el conductor preocupado— ¿Va a una entrevista de trabajo?— pregunta sonriendo— No se preocupe, seguro le va a ir bien, el señor Wayne tiene fama de ser una persona respetuosa. 

  
¿Cómo le explicas que Bruce Wayne le manda a un empleado fotos en la bañera?  
  
— Gracias— responde Clark, sonriendo levemente.   
  


Toma su celular y coloca la aplicación de la cámara, en modo selfie. Se mira. Decide quitarse los anteojos, para poder enviar una mejor imagen y no verse como tan "inocente".  
  
¡Porque Clark Kent no es para nada inocente! ¡NO! ¿Cómo sería inocente una persona que fantasea con coger con su jefe en un ascensor?   
  
Saca la foto y la envía, sintiendo los nervios y puede ver que Bruce ya la envió y deja de estar en linea. 

  
  
Lo que Clark no sabe, es que Bruce dejo de contestar, porque cierta parte de baja de su cuerpo, esta realmente dura y necesitaba atención, mucha atención.   
  
Bruce toma su entrepierna con la mano derecha y comienza a estimularse, gimiendo al sentir lo fácil que resbala con ayuda del agua caliente. 

  
  
— Clark...— Gime Bruce. 

  
  
Realmente, Bruce no ve la hora en que Clark este ahí y realmente, comience lo divertido. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por las lecturas y los kudos!
> 
> Me alegra que les este gustando este fanfic ♥
> 
> Solo va constar de tres partes más, que las voy a ir subiendo en el transcurso de esta semana. 
> 
> ¡Saludos!


	3. Wayne Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: 
> 
> Masturbación masculina. Sexo telefónico.

Bruce se encuentra sumergido en aquella enorme bañera. Aquella que es color blanca de la cuál, se pueden ver apoyadas en los los bordes, aquellas musculosas y masculinas piernas. Las cuales, están cubiertas por la espuma del agua, la cuál permanece caliente aún. 

Las piernas estiradas, levemente flexionadas para estar más cómodo... la espuma baja despacio por las piernas, hasta perderse en el agua, la cuál cubre el cuerpo de Bruce. 

Bruce, que respira profundo y tiene el rostro sonrojado, así como también, caen pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente. Respira por la nariz y exhala por la boca. El pecho sube y baja, despacio... El agua, pareciera acompañar un poco el movimiento, aunque esta se mueve, a la par y dirección, que lo hace una de las manos de Bruce. 

La mano derecha que esta ocupada y ya no lo esta más con la entrepierna. Aquella mano, sujeta fuerte un consolador, bastante grueso y largo, color violeta, el cuál, de a poco, roza despacio la entrada. 

No es la primera vez que Bruce hace este tipo de cosas, es más, a veces puede decir que prefiere hacerlo por su cuenta que estar acompañado, porque al fin de cuentas, nadie conoce su cuerpo, más de lo que el mismo lo hace: sabe donde tocar y hasta que punto puede llegar ya sea con su propia mano o incluso, con esa clase de juguetes, en este caso, consolador... El cuál lo hace ya hace unos tres meses. 

Si, tres meses. El tiempo exacto en el que conoce a Clark y tiene esa necesidad imperiosa, de buscar la sensación más parecida a Clark... Y es consciente que aquel consolador, no ocupa el mismo lugar que su futuro amante, pero... algo es algo. 

—Hummm— gime Bruce, para sus adentros, comenzando a penetrarse, despacio, después de haberlo hecho con sus propios dedos y lubricante, con el consolador. 

De a poco, comienza a meterlo adentro, teniendo en mente, la imagen de Clark... Clark con la camisa empapada: el tan solo imaginarlo ahí, observándolo, masajeándose la entrepierna mientras lo ve, provoca que Bruce gima aún más fuerte, sintiendo como aquel juguete sexual, resbala despacio en el interior. 

Mierda que es apretado. 

El teléfono celular vibra y sonríe. Porque sabe de quien se puede tratar.  
Con la mano que tiene fuera del agua, toma el teléfono celular y puede leer el mensaje de Clark: "Ya llegue... ¿Me abres tu? ¿O alguien más lo hace?"

Bruce sonríe, agitado y entra a una aplicación de su teléfono celular, rápido, aquella que le permite poder abrir la puerta de la mansión de cualquier lugar de esta. 

Mete un poco más adentro el consolador, soltando un largo gemido, provocando que apriete fuerte el teléfono, el cuál esta algo mojado. 

Como puede, Bruce, entra a Whatsapp y envía un simple audio:

—Clark...uhmm, oh Clark, demonios...— gime Bruce, dentro del audio, maldiciendose un poco porque eso no estaba planeado- Ve al tercer piso, al... fuck, Clark- dice, una vez que metió el consolador casi en su totalidad en su interior- fondo, del lado izquierdo, la puerta blanca. 

Suelta el teléfono celular, porque al fin de cuentas, ya no lo necesitaría, no. Ahora solo tiene del otro lado, el teléfono fijo, algo antiguo, pero que le serviría perfectamente, para seguir con su juego. 

Bruce comienza a mover aquel consolador en su interior, despacio, estirando las piernas, al sentir como el placer lo invade por completo. 

Ni el mismo puede creer lo apretado que es su propio interior y no ve la hora en la que Clark, también pueda descubrirlo.

__

Clark ingresa a la Mansión Wayne... Más bien, camina por aquel caminito de ladrillos, sumamente elegante, rodeado de un inmenso jardín, prolijo, muy prolijo.  
Aún no escucho el audio de Bruce, francamente, se siente bastante nervioso. Ni bien le mando un mensaje a Bruce, la puerta se abrió. 

Todo muy tecnológico y costoso, como cada cosa que veía en aquel inmenso jardín y parte de la mansión. 

Llega a una inmensa puerta de madera, imponente. La cuál lo deja sin aire. Clark, sintiendo como los nervios lo recorren y cierta parte de su cuerpo, ya esta más que exaltada, antes de apoyar la mano en aquel picaporte, se propone a escuchar el audio que le envió Bruce. 

— Clark...uhmm, oh Clark, demonios...— 

Clark detiene el audio y se queda quieto, completamente quieto y sin poder mover si quiera algún músculo, en la puerta de la Mansión Wayne. 

Eso que escucho... Eso que escucho. 

No puede ser.  
No puede ser.  
No. No. 

Todo tiene que tratarse de un sueño demasiado vivido y húmedo... Uno demasiado húmedo y rebuscado. Como una película porno con una trama demasiado compleja, para el público en general.

Pero todo a su alrededor es real. Increíblemente real y... Esa es la voz de Bruce Wayne, su jefe, accionista mayoritario de The Daily Planet... Gimiendo. Gimiendo su nombre. 

Clark, con las mejillas sintiéndolas calientes y mordiéndose los labios, decide continuar escuchando aquel audio:

—Ve al tercer piso, al... fuck, Clark— Kent solo respira profundo, sintiéndose como su entrepierna comienza a doler en los pantalones- fondo, del lado izquierdo, la puerta blanca. 

Clark, despacio, lleva la mano a la entrepierna y la aprieta un poco, acomodándola arriba del jean, gimiendo un poco alto, cerrando los ojos. Sintiendo caliente la zona, y la textura del pantalón. 

Coloca la mano en el picaporte y abre la puerta, dejando ver todo el interior de la Mansión Wayne, lo cuál lo deja con la boca abierta: solo lo que parece ser, parte del comedor, en el cuál se ve una escalera inmensa, que tiene direcciones para dos lados, es más grande que en dónde vivía anteriormente. 

Escucha la puerta cerrarse y un escalofrío, le recorre el cuerpo. 

¿Realmente esta bien lo que esta a punto de hacer? ¿No se metería en un problema? ¿No sería mezclar trabajo con vida privada?

Pero Clark niega con la cabeza. Fue Bruce quien lo llamo, quién lo esta provocando con esos gemidos... Clark sabe que en aquellas noches solitarias, esos gemidos lo ayudarían mucho a consolar esas erecciones que tiene durante la madrugada. 

Si, sabe que es bastante perverso lo que piensa, pero... ¿Qué más da? Tampoco es que fuera algo ilegal fantasear con tu propio jefe o incluso acostarse con este...

Clark sube rápido, sin prestar mucha atención, las escaleras, las cuáles tienen una cantidad de escalones considerables. Lo suficiente como para sentirlos eternos, más aún, si sabes que Bruce Wayne, te esta esperando en alguna de las habitaciones y te manda mensajes gimiendo. 

Termina de subir las escaleras, sintiéndose un poco agitado por lo rápido que hizo. Toma al lado izquierdo y recorre aquel pasillo, elegante, lleno de cuadros que no duda que sean originales... Se nota mucho en la textura de estos. Pero sabe que tal vez... Solo tal vez, tendrá otra oportunidad de poder prestarle atención a aquellos cuadros y las habitaciones que hay en aquel pasillo del lado izquierdo. 

Ahora solo se concentra en buscar aquella habitación: en el fono, del lado izquierdo. 

Camina rápido, sintiendo que la entrepierna molesta y mucho dentro de aquellos pantalones ajustados. No ve la hora de poder desabrocharlos y liberar de una vez por todas al gran Kal... Nombre que le había puesto una pareja casual que tuvo. 

Clark mira todo el tiempo el lado izquierdo del pasillo, buscando aquella bendita habitación. 

— Clark, humm, Clark... Por favor—

Esa es la voz de Bruce. Un Bruce Wayne, completamente excitado, cuya voz se puede escuchar en el pasillo. 

Clark se detiene y desabrocha cómo puede el cinturón, deteniéndose casualmente, en una puerta color blanca, elegante, de una piedra bastante fina. 

La última puerta. 

De dónde salen esos gemidos y en donde Clark está desabrochando el cinturón, queriendo liberar la entrepierna. 

El teléfono comienza a sonar. Clark maldice, con ganas de querer hacerlo, y toma el celular, nervioso, excitado. 

—Señor Wayne— dice rápidamente, respirando agitado.  
— Qué te dije de...aaah, Clark!,— gime del otro lado, se puede oír el sonido del agua del otro lado.  
—Señor Wayne...

Y Bruce está del otro lado, moviendo rápido aquel consolador, sintiendo como la piel de su mano choca con la de su trasero y el chaporreteo del agua, acompañando el movimiento. 

El agua ya no está tan caliente, pero no lo siente y tampoco le interesa. Se siente tan bien, pero tan bien... Aquel consolador apretado en su interior, tocando la próstata. 

—Señor Wayne, quiere que...  
—No— dice Bruce con una sonrisa, sosteniendo el teléfono y gimiendo contra este— Quiero qué me imagines... Qué me digas cómo estás... ¿Cómo estás Clark? 

Clark tiene que buscar las palabras para todo eso, como explicar... Cómo explicar que tienes la entrepierna dura, demasiado dura. Que incluso puede sentir que late en la punta y sale el líquido pre seminal.

— Estoy... Excitado— dice Clark, tocando la junta, ahogando un gemido- Señor Wayne..  
— Dime Bruce... —gime Wayne, gimiendo fuerte, moviendo la mano que tiene el consolador rápido, fuerte.  
—Bruce— dice soltando un gemido- ¿Puedo entrar? 

Bruce soltó una carcajada, fuerte, entre los gemidos, se muerde los labios y se retuerce en esa bañera, flexionando las piernas, elevando las caderas, pudiéndose ver el consolador. 

— No— dice entre gemidos- Vas a escucharme gemir, hasta acabar.  
—¡No, Bruce!— gime enojado Clark- ¿Por qué? 

El miembro de Clark es grande, ancho. Tiene las venas marcadas y el líquido pre seminal sale de la punta, manchando la mano y un poco del vello que cubre una parte de los testículos. La cabeza es algo morada, se la nota hinchada. Clark nueve la mano despacio. 

—¿Por qué?— pregunta Bruce, dejando de mover el consolador y ahora tocando la entrepierna— Por ignorarme—  
— Yo no... no te estaba ignorando.  
— Lo lamento, Clark— dice, gimiendo, entre cortado— Pero quiero que gimas, que ruegues por mí, Clark. 

Clark nueve la mano, sobre su entrepierna, fuerte. Sintiendo lo caliente y disfrutando de los gemidos y de tan solo imaginar a Bruce del otro lado. 

— Bruce, por favor...

¿Bruce lo dejaría entrar? 

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me siento una degenerada y muy malvada por dejar el capítulo en esta parte... Pero en el que viene, día lunes, estos hombres van a poder concretar... ¿O Bruce lo dejara del otro lado? 
> 
> Gracias por las visitas y los kudos ❤️
> 
> Saludos ❤️❤️


	4. Sex is on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: SMUT: sexo oral, sexo anal.

Bruce tiene apoyado sobre su hombro, el teléfono que esta al lado de la bañera. Puede oír a la perfección a Clark: oye los jadeos, los gemidos, los "Bruce" y tiene que decir que le causa cierta ternura cuando escucha un "Señor Way, Bruce". Una ternura extraña, puesto que los gemidos de Clark, lo estimulan y mucho: siente como se estremece y como la entrepierna, le duele y mucho. No la esta tocando, porque solo se dedica a estimularse con aquel consolador, que entra y sale, ya con facilidad, provocando que el agua de la bañera, ya un poco fría, acompañe el movimiento. 

— Clark-- Aah--aah— gime en el teléfono entrecortado. 

Clark, por otro lado, tiene los pantalones en las rodillas, al igual que los calzoncillos, los cuáles son blancos y se puede ver incluso lo transparente, lo mojado por el liquido preseminal.   
Mueve la mano rápido, fuerte, estimuládose con los gemidos de Bruce e imaginando lo que el otro podría estar haciendo. 

La mano de Clark resbala con facilidad y no puede evitar cerrar los ojos del placer que siente: puede sentir en su mano, el miembro propio, caliente, palpitando, necesitando atención urgente... La mano propia y los gemidos de Bruce no son suficientes. 

A pesar de escuchar los gemidos por teléfono, también los oye a través de la puerta, escucha como el agua se mueve y los sonidos que emite Bruce. Los escucha retumbar, como hacen eco en un lugar que, debe ser bastante grande. Escucha el sonido de la piel chocar contra lo que pareciera ser mármol. 

— ¡Clark!— lo escucha gemir, fuerte, sin restricciones y también, oye el agua, como si fuera un chapuzon. 

Todo indica que Bruce, esta dentro de la bañera... Y la imagen se hace presente: las piernas fuertes, invadidas por posiblemente espuma, el cuerpo sumergido en agua, moviéndose para tener más fricción a la hora de tocarse. El cabello pegado al rostro, impregnado de placer. 

— Clark... ¿Clark estás ahí?— escucha del otro lado del teléfono, Clark, que mueve aún más la mano, sintiendo palpitar el miembro. 

El solo escuchar la voz agitada de Bruce, tratando de recuperar el aire, lo excita aún más, sintiendo espasmos recorrer su cuerpo, provocando que mueva con más fuerza la mano. 

— Clark... Ya acabe— le dice Bruce, del otro lado. 

Y eso es todo lo que Clark necesita, para apretar sus labios y sentir como todo el calor se concentra en su miembro, para luego, sentir un espasmo y acabar entre su mano y pecho, manchando un poco la ropa baja. 

Clark siente calor. Mucho. Respira agitado y abre los ojos, viendo como se mancho la mano, siente el rostro acalorado... No puede evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza, básicamente se termino masturbando en la puerta de lo que parece el baño de su jefe... Menos mal que no hay nadie más que ellos allí. 

— ¿Clark?— pregunta Bruce. 

Un Bruce que de a poco, quita el consolador de su interior, soltando un gemido, por lo apretado que esta y como el juguete se mueve con dificultad, las paredes de su interior son apretadas y más aún, después de todo el movimiento de su cuerpo, al acabar. 

Bruce, siente que el agua ya esta fría y que si bien, el baño esta climatizado, el cambio de temperatura lo tiene poco templado. Se corre dentro de la ducha, sintiendo que los músculos le molestan un poco y saca el tapón de la bañera, viendo como el agua se va por aquel orificio.

Clark no emite ninguna palabra, solo escucha la respiración agitada, los gemidos, "Bruce", una y otra vez. Pero nada más.

No hay señal de que haya acabado aún... Tal vez es de la clase de personas que necesitan ayuda para acabar y Bruce sonríe ante esto. Una vez que no queda agua en la bañera, abre la canilla para que se vuelva a cargar. 

— Clark, entra, voy a ayudarte con eso...

No hizo falta que lo pidiera dos veces, que pudo escuchar como se corto la comunicación del otro lado y el sonido del picaporte, siendo abierto. Se muerde los labios, ansioso, no ve la hora de ver a Clark. 

Y lo que ve entrar Bruce por la puerta, es tal vez, una de las imágenes más sensuales, eróticas, que vio en toda su vida. 

Clark Kent, aquel reportero, con la camisa escocesa abierta, dejando ver todo aquel torso marcado, con el vello cubriendo parte de los pectorales, transpirado, perlado por el sudor, sudor que resalta aún más en la zona abdominal, la cuál esta definida: se puede ver los músculos marcados e incluso... ciertas manchas que no corresponden al sudor. Bruce se muerde los labios al notar eso y sigue bajando la mirada y no puede evitar, ahogar un gemido, al ver el tamaño de aquella entrepierna... grande, aún dormida, es grande. Las piernas que no están cubiertas por ningún pantalón o ropa interior, las puede ver fuertes, lo suficiente para poder inmovilizar a alguien. 

Aquellos ojos claros lo observan con deseo y hasta puede notar el rostro, algo sonrojado, esto lo hace sonreír. 

— No me digas que sigues avergonzado— Bruce, levatándose despacio, dejando ver todo su cuerpo desnudo— Acabaste en la puerta de mi baño...

Clark lo mira. No sabe que decir. Había tenido encuentros sexuales, pero definitivamente... No se había masturbado jamás en la puerta del baño de alguien y tampoco le habían mandado fotos eróticas y mucho menos, le habían gemido por teléfono. 

Nunca estuvo ante situaciones tan excitantes y... ver a Bruce Wayne, completamente empapado, desnudo... puede decir que es algo que difícilmente alguien pueda superar e incluso olvidar. 

Bruce es perfecto. En todo sentido de la palabra: el rostro tiene rasgos fuertes, pero a la vez, no tan marcados. El cabello esta pegado al rostro, desordenado y el agua recorre cada parte del cuerpo: los hombros marcados... las gotas de agua cayendo, haciendo un recorrido entre los brazos, perdiéndose y cayéndose en aquella bañera, de la cuál sale el vapor. Las gotas de agua, van desde el cabello, perdiéndose en cada parte del cuerpo, el rostro, el cuello... el cuello al que Clark quiere agarrar con una sola mano, atraerlo a Bruce y besarlo, fuerte, morderlo... escuchar los gemidos, a medida que lo hace. Las gotas siguen el recorrido, al pecho, fuerte, marcado, masculino, tal cual le gusta a Clark... Un hombre fuerte, al cuál dominar y dejar que lo domine. 

Bruce sonríe de lado, al ver que Clark lo observa con detenimiento. Se muerde los labios, porque puede ver el deseo y la necesidad en aquella mirada, así como también, la ve en la respiración profundo de aquel hombre. 

— Ven...— le dice Bruce— Quítate esa camisa— siente como como una corriente eléctrica le recorre el cuerpo y el calor queda justo ahí, en la entrepierna, otra vez, de a poco, sintiéndola endurecer— Déjame que te ayude con eso...

Clark camina, como si acaso solo esperara a que Bruce le dijera algo, camina, despacio, porque hay agua en el piso y mientras camina... puede ver lo que hay al lado de la bañera: es violeta, largo, de un gran tamaño. Abre los ojos, sorprendido y se detiene en seco, al lado de la bañera y lo mira a Bruce:

— Usted, digo... tu— se corrige Clark, señalando el consolador y luego a Bruce, el cuál sonríe, pasando una mano por el rostro de Clark, corriendo un poco el cabello, pegado por la transpiración.   
— Si— responde Bruce, acercándose un poco más al cuerpo del otro, sintiendo la suavidad de aquella piel, la cuál lo estremece— Hace meses que te busco y...— roza la nariz con la ajena, mezclándose ambas respiraciones— Y tu no reaccionabas...— baja la mano, despacio, hasta la nuca, sintiendo el cabello ajeno— No tuve opción que hacerlo por mi cuenta.   
— Dios...— gime Clark, sintiéndose estremecer por el tacto. 

Kent siente como el calor vuelve a invadirlo y se comienza a concentrar ahí abajo, sintiendo endurecer el miembro, otra vez. Se aleja un poco de Bruce, y se quita lo que resta de su ropa, aquella camisa escocesa. Comienza a dejar al descubierto los brazos grandes, enormes, aquellos a los que Bruce no duda en apoyar las manos y acariciarlos, no puede creer lo grande, lo marcado, lo fibroso de aquel cuerpo... Lo caliente. 

— Tu eres Dios— dice Bruce, sin pensarlo dos veces, volviendo la mirada a su amante y se detiene a mirar los labios. 

Los labios que se ven suaves, mojados por la saliva... donde puede sentir la respiración caliente, el aliento... Aliento que deja de tener en el momento que siente los labios de Clark sobre los suyos, besarlo sin dar más rodeos. 

Un beso húmedo, repentino, pero lleno de pasión y necesidad, de esa que ambos venían acumulando hace tiempo.   
Un beso experimentado, erótico... De esos que hacen que Bruce gima dentro de este, sintiendo como las lenguas de ambos chocan, se acarician... 

Clark siente como con esto, su miembro esta nuevamente erguido, gime al sentir como este, choca con la entrepierna ajena, como la roza. 

Besar a Bruce es único. Jamás lo habían besado de esa forma, con tanta posesión, apretando fuerte la nuca, buscando tener más contacto. Clark solo se dedica a pasar las manos por aquella espalda y a pegar el cuerpo de ambos, fuerte, sintiendo como ambos miembros chocan y ambos gimen, con necesidad.   
Clark sigue bajando las manos, hasta llegar a la cintura baja y ahí... ahí todo es mucho más lento, aprovecha a sentir toda la piel, a recordar el tacto... no sabe cuando será la próxima vez que pueda tener al mismísimo Bruce Wayne entre sus brazos, desnudo   
Sigue bajando las manos, hasta encontrar el trasero, al cuál acaricia, sintiendo lo firme de este, lo aprieta suavemente y a cambio, obtiene una mordida en los labios, de parte de Bruce, que se separa divertido y pasa la mano por el pecho de Clark, apretando uno de los pectorales, fuerte, provocando que Clark gima, complacido. 

— Puedes tocarme más fuerte...— le dice, bajando la cabeza hasta el cuello blanco de Clark, mirándolo relamiéndose las manos— Necesito que seas más bruto, Clark...— roza con la nariz, el cuello ajeno— No me quiero decepcionar y pensar que eres tan "blando"... 

Eso fue todo lo que Bruce necesito, para sentir como las manos Clark aprietan fuerte su trasero, realmente fuerte, haciéndole soltar un gemido contra el cuello de este, en el cual apoya los labios y lo besa, desesperado, pasando la lengua, subiendo hasta llegar al contorno de la oreja ajena y le muerde el lóbulo, despacio, estirando, escuchando un gemido ahogado de Clark, quién sigue tocando las nalgas de Bruce, las masajea con fuerza, las separa, incluso roza la entrada, que ya esta estimulada por el consolador... El tan solo pensar que Bruce hace minutos atrás estaba con ese juguete metido adentro, le hace sentirse aún más excitado, caliente... como temperatura de ambos cuerpos. 

El cuerpo de Clark, transpirado por el calor que emana el agua caliente y la temperatura templada de aquel cuerpo y mojado, por tener a Bruce pegado en él. 

Bruce siente como la entrepierna de Clark golpea la propia, haciéndolo gemir, no solo por esto, si no también, por como el otro le acaricia el trasero, lo apreta, hasta incluso clava las uñas. Justo cuando Clark hace esto, es cuando Bruce muerde una de las clavículas ajenas, haciendo que Clark estira la cabeza hacía atrás, sintiendo como el placer lo envuelve por completo. 

Bruce aprovecha esto, para ir al centro del cuello y morder allí, besar, dejando una leve marca, mientras se deleita y siente que su miembro, podría endurecer aún más con los gemidos de Clark. 

Sigue bajando los besos, rápido, degustando la piel salada, pasando la lengua en la clavícula, pasa las manos por los pectorales y los aprieta, sintiéndolos fuertes, hasta llegar al pecho y apretarlo, pasando los dedos por el vello oscuro, gimiendo por las caricias poco cuidadosas del otro. 

— Ven, entra— le dice, dándole espacio en la bañera, y Clark obedece, entrando, sintiendo el agua caliente en sus pies y parte de sus pantorillas. 

Bruce se vuelve a pegar contra el cuerpo ajeno y en vez de volver a besarlo en los labios o el cuello, va directo hacía el pezón izquierdo de Clark, al que, antes de besar, acaricia con los dedos, buscando ponerlo erecto. Clark gime ante esto... Es tan sensible en esa zona, tan sensible. Busca con sus manos, el trasero de Bruce y lo vuelve apretar, sin cuidado alguno, hasta incluso, queriendo hacer algo pero... no, no aún. 

Bruce saca los dedos de aquel pezón, para pasar la mano por el pecho ajeno, fascinado por aquella firmeza. Golpea un poco fuerte y Bruce sonríe, soltando un gemido. Le gusta el sexo duro... y efectivamente, a Bruce Wayne también. 

Y si Bruce, quiere eso... Si su jefe quiere eso, entonces se lo dará. Le dará todo lo que quiere. 

—Bru---Bruce! —gime Clark. Gime aún más fuerte, al sentir la lengua de Bruce, succionando fuerte el pezón, mordisqueando y tironeando un poco de este. 

Bruce disfruta de aquel tacto, de los gemidos, de como Clark lo toca sin vergüenza alguna y eso le encanta. Bruce deja el pezón izquierdo y va directo al otro directamente pasa la lengua, sucio, mojando, dejando la saliva, tocando el pecho, completamente extasiado con los gemidos, casi lloriqueo de Clark. Tan sensible cuando lo toca, tan perfecto. 

Bruce sigue bajando hasta encontrarse con aquel abdomen marcado. Sonríe y gime, al sentir las manos ahora acariciar la espalda, pasando incluso las uñas. Gime, porque ve aquel abdomen... tan marcado, cada abdominal definido, pasa las manos y siente la textura, el cambio de tamaño. Pasa la lengua despacio, sintiendo el gusto salado, deleitándose con los gemidos de su amante. 

Los gemidos de Clark lo son todo, sobre todo aquella mano que le tironea un poco el cabello, cuando pasa la lengua por la pelvis. 

Bruce continua bajando, hasta que sabe que no tiene que seguir haciéndolo: la entrepierna de Clark la tiene frente a su rostro: erguida, con las venas marcadas, así como también la cabeza, expuesta, con el liquido pre seminal casi decorándola allí... 

— Tan grande— dice Bruce, tomando la entrepierna con una mano— Me pregunto si...— comienza a mover la mano, despacio, provocando que Clark gima fuerte ante esto y apriete el cabello ajeno. 

Clark siente una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, al sentir la respiración de Bruce tan cerca de su entrepierna, mueve las caderas, buscando el contacto y Bruce, el cuál corre la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa y lo mira desde abajo.

—Me pregunto si...— dice Bruce, moviendo la mano en la entrepierna ajena, masturbando, acercando los labios a la entrepierna ajena, respirando sobre esta— ¿Podré meterla toda?

Bruce apoya la boca despacio, en el glande, donde está el líquido pre seminal. Siente el gusto ácido en la boca, . Gime ante esto, no solo por la sensación y el gusto ácido... sino porque sabe que Clark disfruta de los gemidos. 

— Bruce...aaah, Bruce— gime, apretando el cabello de este, tironeando un poco. 

Bruce comienza a mover la cabeza despacio, hasta cubrir con la boca toda la entrepierna. No puede negar que ciertamente es la primera vez que le cuesta tanto meter una entrepierna en la boca... Clark es enorme, lo veía marcado entre los pantalones ajustados, pero realmente, supera todas sus expectativas. 

Clark lo observa, con una expresión de deseo en el rostro, los labios mojados, algo rojos de morderlos, entreabiertos, donde solo se oyen gemidos...

Clark piensa que aquella vista es perfecta: al igual que la boca de Bruce, que es mojada, humeda, y parece que fue creada solo con ese propósito. 

Bruce, mueve la cabeza, rápido, y luego lento, haciendo un movimiento por demás, excitante para Clark. Luego se aleja rápidode la entrepierna y mira Clark con una sonrisa:

— Cógeme la boca— pasa la lengua por la boca— Cógela fuerte. 

Clark sin pensarlo dos veces, pero con cuidado y mete la entrepierna, despacio, en la boca de este. Tan perfecta... Tan mojada, resbala y cabe perfecto entera ahí dentro. 

Bruce toma aire por la nariz y respira profundo, sintiendo como tiene toda la entrepierna del Clark adentro. Clark a mover las caderas, penetrando la boca de Bruce, embistiendo aquella zona, sintiendo un poco los dientes. Impone primero un ritmo suave, aumentando la velocidad de a poco. Bruce gime ante esto. Gime, extasiado. Bruce la quita la mano de Clark de encima y se aleja escuchando una queja de este. Sonríe y se escupe la mano, para luego pasarla por toda la extensión y pasar la lengua por el glande de Clark, sin despegar la mirada de este, que no deja de gemir el nombre ajeno, sonriendo.

Bruce sube hasta la punta y succiona un poco, y la mano derecha los testículos de Bruce, se aleja del miembro ajeno y va directo a los testículos, succiona despacio estos, mirando hacia arriba, ante los dilatados ojos de su amante, que no deja de gemir, fuerte.

— Bruce, ya, ya... ya está—dice Clark entre gemidos, alejando la entrepierna de la boca ajena, Bruce lo mira extrañado, desde abajo.   
— ¿Ya ibas a acabar...?— pregunta acercándose nuevamente— No me molestaría que lo hagas en mi boca.  
— Pero yo quiero acabarte dentro y no de la boca— dice Clark, decidido, mientras observa a Bruce— ¿Lo quieres de frente o...?— acaricia el rostro ajeno— ¿De espaldas?

Bruce se muerde los labios, sintiéndose feliz al verlo ya mucho más liberado y tan poco cohibido. Lo piensa un poco y sonríe...

— Todo depende...— se comienza a dar la vuelta, quedando en cuatro, pero apoyando los antebrazos y manos en la bañera— Creo que así te resultara más fácil ¿Verdad?

Clark no dice nada. Solo observa... Podría haber acabado de solo escuchar a Bruce decir todo eso, mientras se ponía en cuatro y le daba la vista, como lo hace ahora, de su trasero... Uno grande, fuerte, en el cuál sonríe al ver algo rojo por las atenciones que le dio antes.

Tan tentador...

— Tienes razón— dice Clark, acomodándose, en la ducha, sintiendo el agua tibia tocarlo, en varias partes del cuerpo, incluyendo la entrepierna.

Observa el trasero expuesto y acerca las manos allí, lo toca, despacio, apoyando las manos en ambas nalgas, masajeándolas, deleitándose como Bruce gime y arquea la espalda, al sentir las manos jugar así con su cuerpo. 

Clark sabe que no podría aguantar mucho más pero... Quiere torturar un poco a Bruce, se lo merece. Acerca los labios, al trasero ajeno y los apoya en la nalga derecha, besando, dejando la saliva al paso, pasando los dientes, haciendo que Bruce, exponga aún más el trasero, gimiendo fuerte, agitado, la entrepierna la toca el agua y se siente genial. 

— ¡Clark!— gime fuerte, ante algo que fue inesperado: siente la lengua ajena, acariciar la entrada, básicamente penetrando esta. 

Clark sabe que puede hacer eso con facilidad, porque Bruce se había estimulado recientemente, y entonces, la lengua puede penetrar un poco más en esa zona. Siente la entrepierna dolerle... Realmente necesita penetrarlo y no con la lengua. Pero no. Aún no. 

— Bruce...— le dice, pasando luego la lengua entre ambas nalgas y con las manos junta ambas, para pasar la lengua por aquel lugar, siendo bastante sucio y algo tosco el movimiento, cosa que hace que Bruce, pierda casi un poco el equilibrio, ante esto: el placer es mucho.   
— Clark, necesito que...  
— ¿El lubricante donde lo tienes?— pregunta, tanteando con sus dedos la entrada, mordiéndose los labios al ver que lo recibe tan bien y que el agua ayuda a estimular la zona.   
— No hace falta, gime con desesperación, buscando entre movimientos, rozar el trasero con la entrepierna— Yo ya estoy listo...  
— Pero yo quiero follarte un poco con los dedos— le dice, rozando la entrada y mira para dónde esta el consolador, hay un pequeño frasco de vidrio, sonríe— Creo que lo encontré...— lo toma con la mano— Esta algo vació...  
— ¿De quién te crees que es la culpa?— pregunta Bruce, sonriendo de lado. 

Clark sonríe al ver como Bruce busca el tacto con la entrepierna, y sin dudarlo dos veces, abre aquel frasco y unta en sus dedos, la vaselina. La deja de un lado y comienza a rozar con los dedos, la entrada de Bruce, sintiendo lo apretado, lo estimulado al mismo tiempo...

Mete uno de los dedos y ¡Mierda! ¡Esta realmente preparado! Pero se siente tan bien... Tan bien, esas paredes invadir uno de los dedos... Ahora dos.   
Bruce gime fuerte, rebotando la voz de este entre las paredes de aquel baño. Aprieta fuerte la bañera con las manos, dejando los puños en blanco. 

Mueve las caderas, buscando intensificar el movimiento de los dedos de Bruce, queriendo que este toque la prostata...   
Clark sonríe ante esto y levanta la mano, para luego golpearla despacio, contra una de las nalgas de Bruce, el cuál gime soltando una carcajada. 

—Bastante dominante— dice moviendo los dedos dedos, rápido, tocando la próstata ajena— Pero yo estoy al mando, Bruce...— saca los dedos de allí y sonríe al ver la entrada tan dilatada. Se acomoda, sujetando las caderas de Bruce y roza la entrada— Tal vez luego...

Bruce gime fuerte, al sentir como Clark comienza a penetrarlo, despacio, con facilidad... Aquel miembro lo llena por completo, como si acaso fuera diseñado para su propio cuerpo. Le encanta. 

Clark gime y se muerde los labios, sintiendo como aquellas paredes le aprietan el miembro, haciendo una presión deliciosa, una que nunca sintió... Tan dilatada y apretada al mismo tiempo. 

— Tal vez luego podrás dominarme— le dice Clark, luego de soltar un gemido cuando se siente completamente dentro— Ahora— dice, tomando las caderas y comenzando a moverse rápido— Yo tengo el control. 

Bruce comienza a gemir aún más fuerte, al sentir como Clark, aumenta la velocidad de las embestidas.   
Embestidas que son certeras, profundas, pero rápidas, no fuertes. Le agrada, le gusta la velocidad que impone Clark, le gusta como mantiene el movimiento y con cada estocada, parece llevarlo a otro nivel nuevo de placer. 

Definitivamente aquel consolador no se compara en nada con Clark. No tiene ni un poco de esa textura, ni de lo caliente de aquel miembro que lo penetra una y otra vez, a gran velocidad. 

— Más...Más fuerte— le pide Bruce, entre gemidos, sujetando como puede los bordes de la bañera. 

El agua tibia acompaña el movimiento de Clark, quién le hace caso a Bruce y comienza a embestirlo con fuerza, apretando con sus manos las nalgas ajenas, sabiendo que ahí probablemente quedarán marcas.   
El interior de Bruce lo envuelve por completo, lo presiona, lo hace gemir y el que vaya más fuerte, en vez de rápido, le gusta aún más. 

Si hay algo que Clark tiene es fuerza y planea demostrárselo, cosa que hace, moviendo casi en toda la totalidad el cuerpo de Bruce, haciendo que este no pueda sostener el borde de la bañera y tenga que apoyarlas en la base de esta, sintiendo el agua tibia. 

La entrepierna de Bruce, es acariciada por el agua y eso lo hace gemir fuerte, sumado a la penetración de Clark, fuerte, que logra tocar la próstata una y otra vez, haciéndolo delirar.   
Clark toma con un brazo, el cuerpo de Bruce, precisamente el pecho y pega la espalda de este, contra si mismo, sin dejar de penetrarlo.   
Clark busca con la mano, la entrepierna ajena y una vez que la encuentra, comienza a masturbar a Bruce, sintiendo el miembro caliente, palpitante y mojado por el agua. 

— Aaaah, aaah Clark, por favor, Clark!— gime Bruce, entrecortado, ya sintiendo que no puede con todo el placer que su amante le da.   
— Solo un poco más— le dice al oído Clark, lamiendo el contorno de la oreja, mordisqueando— Solo un poco más, Señor Wayne— le dice con una enorme sonrisa. 

Bruce sonríe ante esto, y mueve las caderas, para sentir, si es posible, aún más las penetraciones de Clark.   
Clark siente como todo un espasmo lo recorre por completo, hasta concentrarse en su entrepierna. Lo embiste una vez más a Bruce, con fuerza y acaba en el interior de este, sujetando fuerte el cuerpo ajeno y moviendo más rápido la mano en el miembro de Bruce, que respira agitado y mueve las caderas, buscando más fricción. 

Bruce aprieta los ojos fuerte y siente como toda una corriente le recorre el cuerpo y acaba entre su pecho y la mano de Clark, gimiendo el nombre de este. 

Ambos se quedan quietos... Intentan recuperar el aire.   
El calor que sienten es mucho y sienten la pesadez del lugar, debido al vapor y la temperatura del agua. 

Todo se siente demasiado bien, excitante y caliente. Todo. 

Clark no puede coordinar con claridad sus pensamientos... Respira agitado, pero de a poco, al igual que Bruce, recupera el aire. 

— Le dije a tu jefe que ibas a estar ocupado conmigo...— dice con una sonrisa Bruce, gimiendo al sentir como Clark sale de su interior. 

Clark sonríe, arqueando una ceja y besa el cuello y los hombros de Bruce, haciendo que este se estremezca... Más que un acto sensual... Es bastante tierno. 

— Tal vez tenga que pasar la noche aquí...— dice Clark, acariciando los brazos— Cuando terminemos va ser tarde...  
— ¿Quién te dijo que ibas a volver hoy?— pregunta Bruce, sonriendo y volteando a ver a Clark— Yo no esperaba que te fueras...

Clark sonríe y toma el rostro de Bruce entre sus manos, para luego, besarlo, fuerte y apasionado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Ante todo, muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por los kudos ♥  
> Por otro lado, lamento la demora, pero tuve un accidente doméstico en la mano derecha y estoy intentando hacer todo lo posible para que no interfiera en mi trabajo y en cuestiones relacionadas con mis hobbies, tal cuál lo es este. 
> 
> ¿Qué les parecio el smut? ¿Les gusto? 
> 
> ¡Saludos y gracias! ♥


	5. Formalidades

Clark pensaba que después de haber pasado aquella tarde (y noche) con Bruce, las cosas, simplemente iban a quedar en el olvido. Es decir: se acostó con Bruce Wayne y este no es conocido precisamente por ser una persona que tenga relaciones duraderas. 

Bruce Wayne es un playboy y los hombres de esa clase, rara vez continuan teniendo relaciones con la misma persona que se acostaron durante varios dias. 

Sin embargo, para Clark la sorpresa fue más que grata, cuando un viernes al mediodía, la misma semana en la que tuvieron aquel (¿o podríamos decir aquellos?) encuentro, mientras almorzaba con Lois en la terraza de The Daily Planet, comiendo ese taco vegetariano, como lo hace cada bendito viernes (Bautizado con Lois como "Viernes de Tacos"), Bruce se acerco hasta la terraza en dónde ambos estaban almorzando y simplemente le dijo:

— Clark, te espero hoy en la mansión Wayne a las 17:00hs— 

Clark iba a decir algo, pero no solo no llego a decir nada, si no que además Bruce, acerco la boca al taco que estaba comiendo Clark y de un bocado, se comio la mitad de este. 

Clark no comprendía absolutamente nada y su amiga, simplemente miraba absolutamente todo de reojo, esperando una explicación. 

— ¿Tu sabes que tu horario laboral termina a las 15:00hs verdad?— pregunto Lois, arqueando una ceja, mirando atenta a Clark. 

— Lo sé, solo es que...— 

¿Y cómo demonios le explicas a tu amiga que el día miércoles Bruce Wayne te estuvo pasando fotos de sus piernas desnudas? ¿Cómo le explicas que lo escuchaste gemir en tu oído hasta acabar? ¿Cómo le explicas que le sacaste gemidos dentro de una ducha y...? No solo fue la ducha. 

Fue contra los azulejos del baño, en la habitación... ¿Saben lo bien que se ve Bruce Wayne en la posición del dragón en una cama tamaño king? 

Claro, pero estas cosas no pueden contarse porque no esta para nada bien, contar las intimidades de con quien tuviste sexo, sea quien sea la persona. Así que simplemente, Clark, bastante rápido, respondió lo siguiente:

— Lo sé, es solo que estamos trabajando en un artículo— mintió Clark y Lois solo lo miro, dudosa.   
— Yo que sepa, Bruce es científico, no reportero— dijo la pelirroja, llevándose una parte del taco a la boca y dando una mordida— Además...— dijo con la boca llena— ¿Desde cuándo tienen tanta confianza?  
— ¿Por qué lo dices?— pregunto Clark, nervioso, a punto de comer lo que restaba de su taco.   
— Ninguno de nuestros jefes se comen nuestra comida y menos el accionista mayoritario. 

Clark solo se dedico a seguir comiendo y movió los hombros para arriba, en señal de restarle importancia a lo que planteaba Lois. 

Como comentamos, Clark fue a la Mansión Wayne, el mismo viernes y nuevamente, Bruce, pago el dinero de lo que costo el viaje desde The Daily Planet. a pesar de que Clark le reclamo durante todo el viaje que él podía hacerse responsable de ese gasto... Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto: un viaje de esos en taxi sale lo suficiente como para que Clark pudiera comprarse la comida de una quincena. 

Pero a Bruce le sobra el dinero.   
Y también le sobraban las ganas de volver a ver a Clark y ni bien Alfred, el mayordomo de la familia Wayne, le abrió la puerta, Bruce lo estaba esperando del otro lado, con una sonrisa de lado y los ojos extrañamente brillosos. 

Clark realmente pensó que tal vez... Bruce lo había llamado para dejar en claro algunas cosas, pero lo que menos se imagino es que ni bien Alfred se había retirado de la entrada, Bruce no tardo ni diez segundos en tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y darle un apasionado y fogoso beso...

Y Clark no se negó en lo más mínimo a ese contacto y sin mucho reparo, alguno, correspondió aquel beso, tomando la cintura de Bruce con seguridad y caminando, sin romper el beso, a dónde Bruce lo dirigía. 

No hay que explicar mucho todo lo que sucedió después... A lo sumo podemos remarcar que Clark disfruto mucho de la posición a la que Bruce llamo: "trapecio". 

Luego de aquella sesión de sexo bastante agitada y acalorada, cuando Clark pensaba que probablemente, Bruce le dijera que ya tenía que volver a casa, este dijo algo que le sorprendió:

— ¿Noche de tacos?— 

¿Cómo tienes que conquistar a Clark Kent? Siendo una buena persona, ante todo, y por el estomago. 

Y Clark se quedo cenando tacos con Bruce, que debía decir, que, era bastante raro verlo de "entre casa", con la remera negra, pegada al cuerpo y un joggin, que Clark sabe que probablemente, sea más costoso que toda la ropa que lleva puesta en esos momentos. 

Y esa noche ya era tarde para volver... Así que Bruce, simplemente, le ofreció quedarse a dormir... Y lo que menos hicieron fue dormir. 

Bruce es una persona sexualmente muy activa y eso no es algo que a Clark le desagrade. 

Al otro día, Clark le comento que tenía bastante trabajo que hacer y debía volver a su casa, Bruce asintió, tranquilo, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y simplemente, se fue de aquella mansión. 

Y así los encuentros sexuales con el gran Bruce Wayne, se hicieron bastante frecuentes: solo que esta vez, Clark intentaba en la semana, adelantar la mayor cantidad de trabajo posible, para poder quedarse más días en la Mansión Wayne e incluso, Bruce, le había ofrecido utilizar otra computadora para trabajar en increíblemente le dijo:

— ¿Sabes que los fines de semana algunas personas descansan, no?

Si. Lo dice el hombre que esta de reunión en reunión de negocios, incluso los sábados por la noche y atendiendo llamadas los domingos. 

Y así... Así ya van tres meses. Tres meses de encuentros bastante intensos en los que siempre, a la Mansión Wayne, va Clark y no vuelve hasta el lunes... Y algún que otro lunes, viajando a la oficina con Bruce. 

Un Bruce Wayne que ciertamente, tiene que admitir que esos tres meses que esta compartiendo esos encuentros con Clark, son de los mejores que tuvo durante mucho tiempo. 

¿Ustedes tienen idea de lo maravilloso que es Clark? No solo hablando en la parte sexual, que lo deja en cada encuentro sin palabras, en el buen sentido. Si no que además, Clark, debe ser una de las personas más amables y calidas con las que Bruce se topo en su vida. 

Clark se muestra tal cuál es. No finge ser algo que no es... Es simplemente Clark y eso es algo que a Bruce lo tiene maravillado. 

En esos tres meses que llevan "juntos", conoció a Clark más allá de lo laboral y lo sexual, y no fue sorpresa para Bruce, encontrarse con alguien sumamente comprometido con la realidad con lo rodea... Las investigaciones y notas que realiza Clark para The Daily Planet están lejanas de ser notas poco serias y tienen una sensibilidad y contenido humano, bastante profundo. 

Clark se involucra profesionalmente con quienes entrevista y a veces, si la nota es muy delicada, se queda hasta horas de la madrugada escuchando a quien entrevista o incluso, los llama durante la semana para ver como están, más allá de si la nota ya se publico. 

Clark es alguien con un sentido de la justicia único y es algo que a Bruce le encanta. 

También le encanta que más allá de eso, es una persona muy familiar y habla mucho de su mamá. Es una de las pocas personas con las que Bruce se siente comodo hablando de sus padres e incluso... le mostró fotos de la infancia que tenía con ellos. 

Fotos de los viajes, salidas familiares o incluso en la casa divirtiéndose. 

Clark Kent había derribado una barrera que ninguna persona con la que había tenido encuentros sexuales, había logrado y Bruce... lejos de sentirse incomodo con esto, se siente bastante bien. 

Podría decirse que hasta excelente. 

Pero: ¿Qué se supone que son?

Ya llevan tres meses de encuentros casuales en los que Clark es el que va todos los fines de semana a la mansión e incluso lo ayuda a Alfred a reparar cosas, con la frase de: "No es necesario que llames a un plomero para esto, yo puedo arreglarlo, lo hice en la casa de mi mamá y en lo de Lois"

Lois. 

Ese nombre. 

Si Bruce tiene que decir algo que no le gusta de Clark es eso: Lois. 

No malentiendan las cosas: a Bruce no le cae mal Lois, es más, le parece una buena persona y hasta le resulta simpática. Lo que no le gusta a Bruce, es que del gran porcentaje de palabras que dice Clark, Lois pueden formar un 60% de estas. 

Y es la amiga... Bueno, también es la ex-novia. Lo sabe porque ciertamente, un día se quedo mirando el Instagram de Clark durante una gran parte del día y se encontro con fotos de ellos en situaciones que dos amigos comúnmente no harían: es decir, los amigos no se besan juntos y ni tampoco se dedicaban canciones de amor. 

Pero también sabe que Lois y Clark no son más novios y solo son amigos. 

Amigos que salen a todos lados juntos y que incluso, tienen algunos días destinados a comer determinada comida juntos, como la bien conocida: Viernes de pizza y películas de terror. 

Si, Clark solo iba a la Mansión Wayne los sábados y domingos y volvía los lunes a su casa, porque ciertamente, tiene una vida que atender en su departamento y parte de esa vida, fuera de los encuentros incluye a Lois. 

Una Lois que lo abraza mucho, que le susurra cosas al oído y que incluso, le vive halagando su aspecto físico y hasta hacen bromas sobre lo que era su relación anterior y hasta un día, llego a decirle:

— ¡Eres tan bueno cocinando, Clark! Deberíamos volver a ser novios otra vez. 

Y eso es algo que a Bruce, que parece que nada lo perturba lo suficiente, lo movilizo al punto de tirar la taza de café al piso junto en el medio de la oficina. 

Lo perturbo lo suficiente como para ser el primer día después de que habían comenzado a tener esos encuentros, que ni siquiera lo saludo a Clark y no le mando mensajes en todo lo que resta del día. Es más, fue Clark quién se los envío y parece ser tan inocente que ni siquiera registro que estaba molesto y le mando el siguiente audio:

— Supongo que estás con muchas reuniones y... nada, no te envidió, me aburren de tan solo imaginarme esas reuniones a las que vas, pero en fin, espero que descanses y te vayas a dormir temprano, descansa Bruce, hasta mañana. 

¿Cómo podía enojarse si Clark ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasa? ¿Y cómo se supone que Clark va a saber que le pasa si ni siquiera se lo puede explicar?

Pero ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Bruce Wayne? Lo que le pasa no es algo sencillo de admitir para alguien como él. Pero para todos podamos entender la mente de este hombre tan inteligente, debemos dar una respuesta:

Bruce Wayne quiere exclusividad. 

Si, tal cuál lo escucharon, Bruce Wayne quiere exclusividad en lo que respecta a Clark y no quiere decir esto que Clark tenga que dejar de ver a su amiga, para nada... El quiere que Clark hable de la misma forma que habla de Lois, que hable de él, Bruce Wayne. Quiere que compartan más cosas juntos, quiere darle a Clark esas noches de pizzas y películas de terror, así como también los viernes de tacos. 

Pero para ello deberían ser al menos amigos y ellos no son amigos, son amantes. Amantes que pasan mucho tiempo juntos y que hasta incluso se quedan abrazados sin decirse nada mientras suena alguna canción de la playlist que tiene Clark en Spotify. 

Bruce quiere algo oficial. Quiere poder ir a eventos con Clark, quiere conocer el departamento de este y hasta conocer a su madre. 

Quiere que Clark conozca su mente, por más aburrido que sea y también la parte interesante. 

Y por esta razón es que Bruce Wayne, le dijo a Clark que lo espere en la siguiente dirección: 57 East 57th Street en New York. 

Cuando Clark llego a la puerta del lugar y vio el aspecto de Bruce, sumamente elegante, lo primero que hizo fue intentar arreglarse el cabello mirando el reflejo de un auto sumamente lujoso que estaba frente a un edificio que no era otro que el Four Seasons de la Ciudad de New York. 

Clark esta igual o según Bruce, más atractivo que de costumbre, pero en efecto, no tiene para nada, la misma ropa que lleva puesta Bruce: solo lleva puesto una remera color azul marino, pantalones de jean oscuros y los mismos anteojos de siempre, junto a su bolso, los cuales se apresuro a guardar en el bolso, como pudo, porque en la otra mano... En la otra mano, llevaba algo que a Bruce, casi le derrite el corazón, chocolates y no era cualquier tipo de chocolates, eran una marca muy especifica, de un gusto muy amargo que según Clark solo a Bruce le pueden gustar, que no son... precisamente los chocolates más baratos que podrían existir. Son costosos. 

— La idea era darte una sorpresa— dijo Clark, algo avergonzado con la caja de chocolates en su mano— Pero olvide de guardarlos y...  
— ¿No se te ocurrió revisar a dónde te había indicado ir?  
— No, solo le di la dirección al taxista pero... Si quieres puedo ir a cambiarme y...  
— Clark, estás perfecto así como estás— sonrío Bruce, acariciando la mejilla de este— A mi me gusta llamar la atención o más bien...— lo miro fijo— tu atención. 

Y ahora están ahí, en el restaurante del Hotel Four Seasons. Bruce puede jurar que no hay nada más hermoso que ver el atardecer y como la luz del sol que se despide, golpea el rostro de Clark, quién... 

Un Clark que precisamente, esta hablando de tal vez la persona que menos quisiera que Bruce hable: Lois. 

—... Lo malo es que, como no llegamos hoy a terminar algunas cosas, Lois va a tener que quedarse a dormir en mi casa el lunes y el martes— dice Clark, sonriendo como si nada, mientras mira con una sonrisa a Bruce, que simplemente, bebe de la taza de café que les habían servido— Ella esta contenta porque voy a cocinarle, como en los viejos tiempos. 

"Como en los viejos tiempos"

Si bien Bruce es una persona que se tiene mucha confianza a si mismo, tiene que admitir que a nivel emocional, no es la persona más estable del mundo y eso... eso es lo que lo alejo de haber tenido relaciones serias. 

Y realmente el quiere algo con Clark pero... ¿Realmente esta a la altura de Clark? ¿Esta a la altura de esa relación que tuvo con Lois?

¿Clark extrañara lo que tenía con Lois? Tal vez... Tal vez Bruce se metio demasiado en su vida y Clark siendo tan bueno como es, no sabe como decírselo. 

— Lo siento— se diculpa Clark— Te estoy aburriendo.   
— ¿Qué? En absoluto— responde rápido Bruce, tratando de cambiar el gesto serio en su rostro.   
— Bruce... no tienes que fingir— dice Clark, sonriendo de lado, con una expresión amarga en el rostro— Sé que las cosas no salieron como tu querías, es decir, llegue tarde, no me fije a dónde me invitaste y vine con la ropa del trabajo— comenta— Y encima no paro de hablar, tal vez tu quieras hablar de algo y...  
— Me gusta escucharte— dice Bruce, con seriedad, apoyando la mano en la de Clark, el cuál la toma, acariciandola, haciendo que el cuerpo de Bruce se estremezca— Lo que pasa es que yo...

Se queda en silencio y lo mira.   
Bruce puede jurar que no hay un color de ojos más hermosos que el que tiene su amante, y tampoco hay una sonrisa que se le asemeje y...

— Yo quería hablar contigo— dice Bruce, tomando confianza— Te invite aquí, para hablar contigo, es algo que... no podía ser en otro lugar— explica.   
— Debe ser muy importante— responde Kent, algo preocupado— Digo, para venir aquí y...  
— Pasaremos el fin de semana aquí, de paso, Alfred puede descansar— comenta.   
— Me hubieras avisado— comenta Clark— Hubiera traído más ropa, pero bueno— suspira con una sonrisa— Me tengo que acostumbrar aún a que impongas tu ritmo en la relación.  
— ¿Qué imponga mi ritmo?— pregunta Bruce, arqueando una ceja— Si hay algo que no te gusta en esta relación tu tienes que decir...— espera un momento. 

Bruce lo mira, sintiéndose aún más extrañado y un cosquilleo le comienza a invadir el cuerpo, uno agradable y que jamás había sentido. Uno que le provoca sonreír, como pocas veces lo hace y solo lo hace con personas de su confianza, entre ellas, Clark, que lo observa con el rostro que podría jurar, que debe tener más temperatura que todo el resto del cuerpo. 

— ¿Relación?— pregunta Bruce, sorprendido— ¿Tenemos una relación?  
— Yo no... No quise decir, eso, hay Dios, no puede ser— dice Clark, nervioso, tratando de mantener la calma— Me deje llevar ¡Mierda! Yo sabía que tu solo estabas buscando pasar un buen rato, distenderte y yo...— Clark lo mira fijo a los ojos— Yo no salgo con absolutamente nadie que no seas tú hace tres meses y tu tal vez...  
— Yo no salgo con otra persona que no seas tú— aclara Bruce— Hace seis meses que no te saco de la cabeza y hace tres que tengo la suerte de gustarte— sonríe Bruce— Y la razón por la que te invite aquí... Ya esta resuelta. 

Clark lo mira completamente extrañado.   
Ahora si, no entiende nada. Absolutamente nada. Podrá haber tenido un buen promedio y ser bueno en su trabajo, pero para cuestiones sentimentales... Es algo, por no decir muy, lento. 

— ¿Cómo que esta resuelta?— pregunta Clark, dudoso, pero sin soltar la mano de Bruce.   
— Es decir, tu consideras que estamos en una relación— explica Bruce— Y yo te invite aquí para preguntarte si querías que esto fuera más formal... ya sabes— dice Bruce esto último, con cierto dejo de timidez.  
— ¿Me invitaste al Four Seasons para pedirme que fuera tu novio?— pregunta Clark, completamente sorprendido— ¿Estás loco? ¡Me lo podrías haber pedido en el puesto de churros de la esquina de la oficina y...!  
— Clark— sonríe Bruce— Tu sabes que por más que me gusten los churros, no es mi estilo hacer las cosas de esa forma, y menos si te involucran a tí.   
— Bueno, esta bien— dice Clark— Acepto ser tu novio. 

Kent no tiene ni la más mínima idea de la felicidad que invade el cuerpo de Bruce, que siente que podría ponerse a saltar en el medio del restaurante sin importarle las apariencias y podría tirarse arriba de Clark y besarle de la manera más apasionada que lo hayan hecho pero... No. Él no es así... Al menos no en público. 

— Pero de ahora en más quiero que me avises si hacemos este tipo de salidas— dice Clark, tomando el rostro de Bruce, de manera sorpresiva, entre sus manos y acercándolo a su rostro, dejando la mitad del cuerpo de Bruce sobre parte de la mesa— Así puedo traer ropa más acorde.   
— Ni que fuéramos a usarla— sonríe coqueto, Bruce. 

Solo basto esa frase, para que ambos sonrían y se fundan en un profundo y apasionado beso, mientras se asoman las primeras estrellas de la noche, en el firmamento. 

FIN

_____________________________________________________________________________

¡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y todas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ♥  
> Como verán, ya llegamos bastante rápido, al final de esta historia ♥
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado ♥
> 
> Por otro lado: Tal vez haga otro SuperBat, AU, que se llame The Lonely Hearts Club, una historia en dónde Dick, decide anotar a su papá, a un club de corazones solitarios y le organiza una cita con Clark Kent ♥
> 
> ¡Saludos y muchas gracias por todo!
> 
> Stay Wild Moon ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Me siento una degenerada escribiendo esto jjajajajaa, espero que les haya gustado ♥


End file.
